LOvE ChaIN
by Ichia
Summary: después de una mision fallida, Quatre muere en una explosion y Trowa queda devastado, pero alguien intenta ayudarle, pero, esta Quatre realmente muerto[3x4x3 1x3 1x2x1 25] reviews!
1. Fade

A/N: bien, hola a todos n.n espero que les guste este fic... yey! Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo! xD bien, el fic!

Parejas: 3x4x3, 1x3, 1x2x1, 25

Resumen: después de una mision fallida, Quatre muere en una explosion y Trowa queda devastado, pero alguien intenta ayudarle, pero, esta Quatre realmente muerto? 3x4x3, 1x3, 1x2x1, 25

Advertencia: abuso de drogas, yaoi ñ.ñ, postwar, Drama, romance aaw...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'_Aquí Water, tienen que salir inmediatamente de ahí, las bombas explotaran en 5 minutos' advirtió Sally por el intercomunicador._

"entendido Sally" respondio Heero.

La mision era simple, destruir un antiguo satelite que habia pertenecido a Oz, colocarian bombas por el lugar, y era todo, sin embargo, el satelite estaba inestable, y les costaba trabajo lograr su objetivo.

Se separaron en parejas, Heero y Quatre, Duo y Trowa, Wufei se quedo a apoyar a Sally en el transportador fuera del satelite.

"vamos Quatre" dijo Heero. Quatre termino de colocar la última bomba y salio de la celda, donde Heero le esperaba fuera.

"listo" murmuro Quatre, el par salio del lugar y se dirigieron al pasillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"T, sera mejor que nos apuremos, solo nos quedan 4 minutos" dijo Duo mirando a su alrededor desesperado.

"termine es la última, avisa a Sally y a Wufei que vamos para alla" dijo Trowa acercandose a Duo, dejando la bomba detrás.

"aja... hey Wu, ya ter...

"_Duo, Trowa salgan de ahí rapidamente!"_

"eh? Por... por que?" pregunto Duo confundido.

"_hubo un error, una de las bombas..._

_BOOM!!! _1

"Que fue eso?" pregunto Trowa.

"nose, Wu? Wu! Responde!... esta bien!... Wufei! Responde" grito Duo con desesperación, obteniendo estatica de respuesta, mientras que se escuchaban mas bombas estallar.

"Duo, vamonos de aquí, el lugar se esta derrumbando" le dijo Trowa.

Los dos salieron del lugar, escombros cayendo del techo, y el lugar aparentaba tener un terremoto, sacudiendo todo el lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Quatre!!" grito Heero al ver como la explosion golpeo a Quatre detrás de él, y haciendole perder el balance, y choco contra la pared perdiendo el conocimiento por unos momentos.

Segundos después Heero desperto y miro a su alrededor, aun se escuchaban bombas estallar.

"Quatre?!" grito Heero, habia humo, paredes y techos destrozados, nada le respondio, miro su cronometro, dos minutos, antes de que la bomba central estallara y destruyera el satelite por completo.

La mision, penso Heero, Quatre debe comprender eso...

"Quatre!? Hangar 6!!" grito Heero por última vez por si acaso Quatre lograba escucharle, pero no hubo respuesta, Heero se dirigio al avion de rescate, miro su cronometro nuevamente, un minuto restante.

Encendio el avion, miro por ultima vez el desastre, y despegó, estaba a punto de llegar al transportador justo cuando el satelite exploto. La puerta del hangar del transportador se abrio.

El avion de rescate de Duo y Trowa ya se encontraban ahí. Lo estaciono, y bajo del avion, miro hacia arriba, donde Trowa le esperaba, o... mas bien a Quatre.

Sus ojos lo miraron con curiosidad al ver que Heero bajo, sin Quatre, al ver que Heero cerro la puerta del avión, sin Quatre.

"Heero?" pregunto Trowa con una voz bajo. El corazón de Trowa comenzo a latir cada vez mas rapido al ver que Heero se le acerco, sin Quatre.

"Trowa..." comenzo Heero estando a unos metros de él. "yo...

"donde esta?" pregunto Trowa.

"Hey koi!" grito Duo entrando al hangar, ambos lo voltearon a ver, "donde esta Q?" pregunto Duo.

"Hubo una explosion, y Quatre fue atrapado por ella" dijo Heero directamente.

"QUE?!" grito Trowa alterado, "entonces...

"lo siento Trowa" murmuro Heero.

"Quatre..." siguió Trowa.

"No creo que haya sobrevivido a la explosion"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al dia siguiente de la noticia, se realizaria el entierro. Al final del entierro, después de que las hermanas de Quatre se fueron, solo quedaron los cuatro preventivos. El sarcófago tenia flores, azaleas para ser exacto, las favoritas de Quatre.

"Trowa vamonos" dijo Wufei acercadose a su camarada, quien estaba hincado frente al sarcófago, con las manos, y su cabeza sobre el, "ya es tarde"

Trowa nego con la cabeza, lagrimas callendo sobre la vacia caja frente a él ya que obviamente, no encontraron el cuerpo.

"Trowa, no es tu culpa" dijo Wufei como si estuviese leyendo la mente de Trowa.

"si lo se, si hubiera estado con él...

"la bomba hubiese estallado, y a cualquiera de los dos le hubiese pasado lo mismo...

"entonces, yo debi haber muerte en ese caso"

"como crees que se sentiria Quatre? Al saber que tu estabas muerto, como crees que se siente ahora? Trowa, el hubiese querido...

"que siguiera adelante, sabes cuantas veces he oido eso?"

"..."

"Quatre..."

Trowa se levanto y se dirigio a la camioneta con los demás, el camino hacia la casa fue callado. Trowa simplemente miraba hacia fuera de la ventana intentando callar las lagrimas que intentaban brotar de sus ojos, cuando por fin llegaron se dirigió directamente a su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Trowa cerro la puerta detrás suyo, y se recosto en la cama, su cama, de ellos dos. No podia evitarlo, pensaba en Quatre cada momento, todo a su alrededor le recordaba a él, no podia creer que ahora pasaria su vida sin él.

"Justo cuando todo estaba tomando forma, justo cuando tenia algo por que vivir, justo cuando... era, eramos felices..." murmuro Trowa hacia sí.

"por que... por que!" grito Trowa mas desesperado, al no poder encontrar la respuesta, siempre penso racionalmente, como un soldado debia serlo, como fue entrenado, pero, esto eran sentimientos con los que trataba.

Lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, Trowa se levanto.

"solo ha pasado un dia, como pasare... el resto de mi vida... ya te extraño, te necesito...

"no es justo!" grito, "por que? Cuando por fin algo tiene sentido en mi vida, por que lo pierdo?!"

Trowa miro hacia el baño, frustrado corrio hacia él y golpeó el espejo del baño, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Su puño estaba sangrando pero no le importaba, tomo un pedazo de vidrio y lo miro. 2

"Quatre..." murmuro Trowa, miro su muñeca, y con el vidrio comenzo a cortar las venas derramando sangre en su cruze.

Trowa admiro como aquel brillante liquido que corria por su brazo y hacia el suelo. Se levanto lentamente y se dirigió hacia la cama, dejando un camino de sangre. Se recostó en el lado derecho, donde Quatre dormia.

"solo quiero estar contigo..." murmuro Trowa, y cerro los ojos. Aun podia percibir su dulce aroma.

Poco a poco se fue formando un charco de sangre al lado de Trowa.

'_Trowa quieres cenar?' pregunto Heero desde fuera de la habitación, tocando la puerta con un plato de sopa y carne en él._

No hubo respuesta.

'_Trowa?'_

Aun sin respuesta.

"Trowa... que si..." comenzo Heero dando vuelta a la perilla, y entrando a la habitación, y su mirada se dirigió directamente al suelo, al ver algo brillando en él. Siguió el rastro de sangre hasta la cama, donde encontro el inconciente cuerpo de Trowa.

"kuso" murmuro Heero corriendo hacia Trowa y soltando el plato, donde vio el charco de sangre, rapidamente, tomo una sabana en que estaba en el otro lado de la cama, la amarro en la muñeca de Trowa.

"Trowa!" grito Heero intentando levantarlo.

Abajo, Duo y Wufei escucharon el plato romperse y subieron para checar que habia ocurrido. Los dos se quedaron en la entrada observando a Heero chocando el pulso de Trowa.

"Duo, llama a la ambulancia" ordeno Wufei, y Duo asintió.

"que le paso?" pregunto Wufei acercandoseles.

"no lo se, lo encontre inconciente" respondio Heero.

Wufei miro hacia el baño, donde vio el espejo roto.

"la ambulancia ya viene" interrumpio Duo.

"resiste Trowa..." murmuro Heero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Donde estoy... _

murmuro una joven voz mientras su pelo dorado caia sobre su frente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: yey! Ese fue el primer capitulo n.n! espero que les haya gustado, no olviden en reviewar! Solo... los que hayan leido el de los silenciadores en digimon, diganme si quieren que sea yaoi o no yaoi...

XD jeje, muy bien, en el siguiente capitulo!

Capitulo 2: Trowa es llevado al hospital, donde Heero reflexiona acerca de su relacion con Duo y Trowa. Al regresar a la casa, Trowa se escapa o.oU o q rebelde, y... um... hay abuso de drogas! Yey! Digo... las drogas son malas! o.o

Ahora! Las Notas:

1 Booom!!: xD efectos especiales malos... muy malos, en otras palabras era una bomba que

2 jejeje, bueno, un amigo de una amiga, lo hizo... supongo que, Gracias Potter por la inspiración XD, ah! Y diana... que tiene que ver ella ahí? Pues... me lo conto XD


	2. Blood Drug

A/N: Hola a todos! Espero que les guste este siguiente capitulo, y por favor no olviden reviewar!

**Parejas**: 3x4x3, 1x3, 2x1, 2+5

**Resumen**: después de una misión fallida, Quatre muere en una explosión y Trowa queda devastado, pero alguien intenta ayudarle, pero, esta Quatre realmente muerto? 3x4x3, 1x3, 2x1, 2+5

**Advertencia**: abuso de drogas, yaoi ñ.ñ no muy fuerte... lo juro! TT-TT, postwar, drama, romance.

**DEDICADO: **dedicado a Subaru Sumeragi o... Subaru Sakarasuka... lo que sea¡siempre contaras conmigo! Gracias por todo tu apoyo y ayuda en estos bajos... xD

**_Capitulo 2: BLOOD DRUG_**

Nota: en mi opinión, todo se oye mejor en ingles, o japones, o frances... todo menos castellano...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los 3 preventivos estaban sentados en la sala de espera, frustrados al no saber el estado de su camarada, Heero estaba sentado al lado de Duo, Duo agachado mirando al suelo, con ojos vidriosos, Wufei estaba recargado en la pared, pensativo.

A su alrededor, había un niño llorando, diciendo algo de su padre y su hermana, una señora al otro lado de la sala, abrazando a su hija sollozando, y un viejo en sentado frente a ellos, viéndolos con curiosidad.

No un ambiente muy motivador, hasta que una de las enfermeras llego y paro frente a los tres.

"ya pueden pasar" les dijo amablemente.

Los tres preventivos siguieron a la enfermera, esta les abrió la puerta y los dejo entrar al cuarto, donde Trowa estaba dormido en la cama, se veía muy pálido y parecía petrificado.

Heero se sentó al lado de la cama.

"Debe estar por despertar, ya se ha estabilizado, así que podrá irse a mas tardar mañana" les dijo la enfermara, y cerro la puerta detrás suyo, dejando a Duo, Heero, y Wufei.

"es increíble lo que hizo" murmuro Wufei.

"tranquilo Wu, solo extrañaba a Quatre" le dijo Duo.

"casi se mata" opino Wufei.

"eso intentaba" murmuro Trowa suavemente, aun con los ojos cerrados.

"Trowa" dijo Heero.

Trowa lentamente abrió los ojos, y se dirigieron primeramente a Heero.

"como te sientes?" pregunto Heero.

"débil" le respondió cortamente.

"pediste mucha sangre" dijo Wufei acercándose a la cama y mirando a Trowa fijamente, este le evadió la mirada.

"Tro..." murmuro Duo, no sabia que decir, nunca se había enfrentado a una situación así.

"Wufei, Duo, pueden dejarnos solos por un momento?" pregunto Heero, sabiendo lo incomodo que se estaba poniendo la situación.

"claro, koi" murmuro Duo, salvado por la campana, pensó Duo, y Wufei simplemente lo siguió.

"Trowa, escúchame, no puedes...

"no puedo que? Vivir sin Quatre de eso estoy seguro"

"Trowa no estés diciendo estupideces"

"estupideces? No lo entiendes Heero, yo lo necesito, sin el... como si ni siquiera estuviese vivo, antes de el, yo estaba muerto... pero, el se ha llevado mi vida a la tumba con él, ahora solo tengo este inútil cuerpo que cargar por el resto de lo que queda del tiempo..." trowa comenzó a divagar como si estuviese en un tipo de trance, diciendo que su vida era nada, que nada era todo lo que le quedaba.

A Heero le dolía escucharlo así, nunca lo había oído decir tales cosas, todo el tiempo que conocía a Trowa durante la guerra, había estado conforme con su presencia, callada pero a la vez calida.

Trowa lo salvo muchas veces, y por el tiempo que lo había conocido, Trowa se dejaba influenciar por las personas, cuando el se detono, Trowa intento hacer lo mismo, pero, ahora que Quatre murió, Trowa intento seguir los mismos pasos.

"Trowa por favor"

Trowa dejo de hablar, y lo miro.

"nunca piensas en los demás... Catherine tenía razón, Trowa, intentaste matarte! Dejándonos a nosotros, solos en nuestra culpa, si te matabas, mas gente sufriría, tu estas hablando de tu sufrimiento, pero que hay de las personas que te rodean, Trowa, piensa en Catherine, Duo, Wufei, yo... todos nos preocupamos por ti, pero... no, solo quieres terminar tu sufrimiento matándote, en vez de intentar terminar tu sufrimiento estando con nosotros, podemos ayudar, sabes? No eres el único que ha pasado por desgracias, solo ten en cuenta que nos preocupamos, Wufei lo hace, Duo también... y yo mas que nadie" termino Heero.

Trowa solo quedo viéndolo, "por que te preocupas mas por mi?"

_Tengo que decirle, tengo que..._

"por que te entiendo, y... yo también he sufrido, cuando estuve contigo durante la guerra, sentí que tu eras el único que podía callar aquel sufrimiento, y lo hacías"

_Como dijo?_, pensó Trowa, _eso es lo que yo sentí con Quatre, entonces..._ "Heero yo...

Trowa fue interrumpido al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, y su aliento se capturo.

Heero se separo, mirándolo.

"lo siento, quería hacer eso desde hace algún tiempo...

"Heero, pero Duo...

"cuando supe que estabas con Quatre, y que yo le gustaba a Duo, intente estar con el, tal vez así podría callar ese sentimiento, pero... nunca pude, siempre... siempre... me has... gustado...

"Heero..." Trowa no sabia que decir, estaba, pasmado, sentía que estaba traicionando a Quatre de alguna manera, pero... Quatre, ya no estaba con el, ya no iba a regresar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Trowa salio del hospital algo débil, pero mejor, se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, y los demás se preocupaban de que intentase algo peor, es decir, hay más de una forma de morir, así que los 3 habían acordado en vigilarlo continuamente.

Trowa se recostó en la cama, la mancha de sangre había desaparecido, ahora que Heero le confesó como se sentía, muchas mas preguntas y pensamientos corrían en su mente.

Pero aun así, cuando pensaba en Heero, los ojos de Quatre estaban presentes, sonriéndole calidamente.

"Quatre"

'_Que no lo entiendes?... Quatre no va a regresar' _dijo una voz en su cabeza.

"yo se que no lo hará...

'_Entonces, anda ve con Heero...' le respondía aquella voz._

"No puedo... no puedo traicionar a Duo, y al mismo tiempo, traiciono a Quatre de alguna manera"

Miro hacia su izquierda, y noto un plato con comida, Duo la había traído hace una hora, pero no tenía hambre.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"_Trowa terminaste?"_

Trowa volteo a ver la puerta, era la voz de Duo.

"_Trowa?"_

La voz de Duo se escuchaba un poco mas agitada, seguramente pensaba que Trowa se había hecho algo nuevamente, no podía culparlo. Duo abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con Trowa mirándolo, con ojos vacíos y perdidos.

"Trowa... ni has tocado el plato, tienes que comer o podrás enfermarte" recomendó Duo.

Trowa siguió callado.

"vamos Tro-chan..! No querrás regresar a ese horrible hospital, jejeje"

_Por un momento sonó como Quatre, _pensó Trowa.

Lentamente comió, con Duo a su lado, lo cual lo hizo sentir aún mas culpable terminó al menos la mitad y finalmente le dijo a Duo que ya estaba satisfecho.

"bueno, eso fue un avance" dijo Duo alegremente retirando el plato.

"descansa, Tro!" fue lo ultimo que dijo Duo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Trowa miro hacia la ventana, el sol ya se estaba ocultando, dándole al cielo un tono desde naranja-rojizo, hasta un toque de morado...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oye chico..! Despierta!" dijo la voz de un señor. Los ojos del joven se abrieron lentamente.

"vaya! Por fin despiertas, me estabas preocupando"

El joven miro a su alrededor, estaba recostado en una cama de un hospital aparentemente, pero no un hospital tan "tecnológico" como podría decirse.

El joven lentamente levanto un brazo y se quito de enfrente sus cabellos dorados que le estorbaban la vista.

"Soy Jonathan Greenwood, pero, puedes llamarme John" dijo el señor, era un gordo, una gran barba rojiza llegaba hasta su barriga, tenia lindos ojos verdes.

"mi nombre es Quatre, Quatre Winner"

"muy bien Quatre, como te sientes?"

"algo confundido, donde estoy?"

"estas en la colonia L-9, tienes suerte, te encontraron vagabundeando por el espacio, pudiste haber muerto"

"L-9! Pero... como? Pensé que...

Entonces, lo golpeó, "Trowa!" Quatre se levantó bruscamente de la cama, sintió como si una daga se le hubiese encajado en el estómago, y sintió fuertes brazos recostándolo de nuevo.

"no me escuchaste? Debes reposar..!"

"cuando... pueda salir del hospital, puede llevarme a la Tierra?"

John rió, su risa grave y cálida, "pues, una o dos semanas, y... por supuesto que te podré llevar!"

Quatre se relajo, _'muy pronto Trowa, muy pronto estaré a tu lado_', y cerró los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Knock-Knock

"Trowa?"

_Heero,_ pensó Trowa.

Heero abrió la puerta y vio a Trowa dándole la espalda y mirando al cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer.

"podemos, hablar?"

Trowa asintió con la cabeza.

Heero entro a la habitación de Trowa y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Hubo un inccómodo silencio.

"no amas a Duo, verdad?" Trowa murmuró.

"no, no lo amo" le respondió Heero.

"y no te duele?"

"como?"

"no te duele saber, que él te ama con todo su cuerpo y alma, y que haría lo que sea por ti, cuando tu no lo amas y solo vives una mentira?"

"Trowa...

"no lo entiendes verdad?" le dijo Trowa desafiantemente, se levanto y se sentó alado de Heero.

"el amor debe ser mutuo Heero, si te aprecio y todo, pero...

"yo si te amo Trowa, con todo mi cuerpo y alma"

"y no crees que los papeles se invierten? Heero, tu dices que me amas tanto como Duo te ama a ti pero, yo... no te puedo amar, no... tanto...

"intente amar a Duo, en serio, pero, simplemente…

"solo vete Heero, por favor..." murmuro Trowa con ojos vidriosos, los ojos de Quatre nuevamente estaban ahí en su mente.

"Quatre esta muerto... podríamos intentarlo... por favor Trowa... yo…

"No! Solo vete! QUATRE.NO.ESTA.MUERTO!" le grito Trowa, ojos llorosos y llenos de ira. Heero se levanto resentido, y se fue de la habitación, dejando a Trowa en la cama sollozando.

"Quatre no esta muerto" repitió Trowa mirando a la nada, "no esta muerto, solo... solo... se fue de viaje¡si! un... viaje de negociosos... y... regresara en unos meses..."

'_que no va a regresar, entiéndelo, esta muerto y lo sabes'_ le dijo aquella voz nuevamente.

"No...

'_esta muerto toda persona que has amado a muerto, entiéndelo'_

Trowa se quedo callado, no puedo pensar, necesito...

Trowa se levanto de la cama, y se dirigió hacia la ventana, lo único que quería era olvidar aquel dolor que lo carcomía por dentro.

abrió la ventana, y salto desde el segundo piso.

Inmediatamente corrió hacia las afueras de la casa, y se dirigió al sur de Francia, conocía esas calles como la palma de su mano.

Ya estaba oscuro, y en esa parte de la cuidad no pasaba ningún auto, era demasiado peligroso, al menos conocía a cierta gente en ese lugar.

Vagabundeo por las oscuras calles, había hombres prostituyéndose en las calles, y uno que otro insinuándosele a Trowa. Llego a un bar, ya había estado en ese lugar anteriormente.

Era un bar de homosexuales, entro y se dirigió a la barra.

El cantinero lo vio con curiosidad.

"que no te he visto antes aquí?"

"no... estoy...

"Nanashi!" grito una voz detrás de Trowa mientras que un par de fuertes brazos le abrazo.

Trowa se volteo y reconoció inmediatamente a la persona.

"Eric" murmuro Trowa.

"como has estado? Hace años que no te veo! Eh? Que has hecho? Algo nuevo?" el tal Eric si que parecía emocionado al verlo.

"no estoy de humor Eric..."

"mmm... ya se! Te interesaría algunos negocios?"

_Negocios, para eso estoy aquí después de todo…_ pensó Trowa.

"por que no" le respondió Trowa.

Los dos se levantaron y subieron al segundo piso del bar. Llegaron frente a una puerta, que solo pocos conocían. Eric la abrió y entraron.

Era un enorme cuarto, el cual ocupaba casi todo el espacio del segundo piso del bar. Solo había cortinas que actuaban como separación formando pequeños cuartos alrededor de lugar.

había otra barra y los dos se dirigieron a ella. Eric pidió las bebidas.

_POV DE TROWA_

Hace mucho que no venia aquí, realmente necesitaba un descanso, miro a mí alrededor, hay tres hombres en un sillón casi teniendo sexo...

Volteo a ver a Eric dijo algo pero no le escuche muy bien.

"como?" pregunto confundido.

"que aquí esta tu bebida"

Volteo a ver a la barra, hay un líquido azul eléctrico, creo que eso seria el color. Tiene algo rosa debajo.

"que es?" pregunto confundido.

"bueno... le llamamos Blue Touch"

"mmm..." tomo el vaso en mis manos y lo veo curioso, lo llevo hacia mis labios, y lo tomo, todo de un sorbo.

Esta fuerte, miro a Eric quien esta sonriendo, lo veo confundido, entonces lo sentí.

No se que le ocurre a mi cuerpo, me siento débil y mareado, comienzo a ver doble, que rayos esta ocurriendo? Todo se oscurece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escucho un gruñido, y siento un peso sobre mi, pero después, un terrible ardor desde mi... oh no! abro los ojos asustado, y volteo, Eric esta sobre mi... no solo sobre mi, dentro de mi...

Se detiene súbitamente, y me mira, sus ojos están oscurecidos. El sudor cae por su frente, estamos desnudos...

"ya despertaste..." dice, y mientras que entra en mi nuevamente, no puedo moverme, pero siento el éxtasis, no quiero... no quiero hacer esto... pero no puedo hacer nada... solo me esta utilizando, soy un juguete para él, soy su juguete por este momento.

Sigue con su trabajo hasta que se viene... no lo mire en ningún momento.

Su respiración es pesada y sale de mí.

"eso fue divertido"

Lame mi mejilla, sigo débil... no me puedo hablar, mi boca esta seca, que mas podría decir de todas formas?

"éxtasis" dice. Lo volteo a ver con curiosidad. "éxtasis... así se llama la droga, no es deliciosa?"

Una droga, me drogo para llevarme a la cama con él, no me importa, no me importa nada, si me usa o no, si me droga o que... no me importa...

Eric se levanta del colchón y se pone los pantalones, me avienta mi ropa.

"se te quitara el efecto en unos 10 minutos" y con eso sale del supuesto cuarto.

Pasaron unos minutos y soy capaz de levantar mi brazo. Miro mi reloj, '4:48' de la madrugada.

No quiero regresar a la casa, donde Heero estará diciéndome nuevamente lo mucho que me ama, Duo estará preocupado, lo cual me hará sentir mas culpable. Wufei… solo me dirá lo irresponsable que me he vuelto.

No quiero regresar, es demasiado para mi...

Pero no tengo a donde ir...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí le dejo! Bien! Jaja saque esa idea del éxtasis de la clase de calidad de vida, nos ponen videos yey! Jaja...

Bueno... au revoir

REVIEWEN! XDU

NOTA: hubiese subido este cap el sábado pero, Nanashi no se queria conectar a Internet... ...

NOTA2: así se llama mi laptop, Nanashi XDU que original


	3. A Hunter

A/N: hey! Espero que les haya gustado la historia hasta ahora, no olviden reviewar! -U

**Parejas**: 3x4x3 1x3 2x1 2+5

**Resumen**: después de una misión fallida, Quatre muere en una explosión y Trowa queda devastado, pero alguien intenta ayudarle, pero, esta Quatre realmente muerto? 3x4x3, 1x3, 2x1, 2+5

**Advertencia**: abuso de drogas, yaoi ñ.ñ no muy fuerte... lo juro! TT-TT, postwar, drama, romance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

POV DE TROWA

La droga ya casi pierde su efecto, lentamente me levanto del colchón, me siento terrible, mi cuerpo me duele, mi cabeza... siento que explotara. Aun así, lo que acaba de ocurrir me hace sentir... usado.

De nuevo.

Con Quatre, no me sentía de esa manera. Me sentía amado, me sentía feliz, pero ahora que Quatre no esta... solo soy un juguete más. Nadie querría un juguete roto.

Termino de ponerme mi ropa, y noto un bulto en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Meto mi mano y noto que hay unas bolsas, junto con un papel.

Una de las bolsas tiene un polvo blanco, la reconozco inmediatamente, cocaína. La otra, es marihuana. Después, saco el papel.

_Si que te extrañé Nanashi, espero verte pronto. Estuviste maravilloso como siempre. Aquí tienes una propina._

_Eric._

Doblado junto con el papel, encuentro 20 dólares. Salgo de la habitación y veo a mí alrededor. El bar ya esta casi vacío y me doy cuenta que mis ojos están vidriosos. Debo salir de aquí.

Corro automáticamente fuera del segundo piso, hasta las escaleras. Las calles siguen solitarias, hasta que algo cae en mi brazo. Lo miro, y hay un punto brillante. Rocío?

"¿que horas son?" me pregunto, pero eso no importa, debo de regresar a mi cuarto, antes de que los demás se despierten.

Me detengo antes de la puerta, donde dos de los Manguanacs siguen ahí. Me trepo por la pared, y abro la ventana. No hay nadie en mi cuarto y no hay sonido alguno. Sonrío. Esto es lo único bueno que me ha ocurrido por hoy.

Entro al baño, y debajo del lavabo, quito unos azulejos, hay una pequeña puerta. La abro, y meto las bolsas de cocaína y de marihuana. La cierro nuevamente y salgo del baño.

Me detengo de sorpresa, Quatre…

Quatre! Grito en mi pensamiento.

"¿Quatre?" pregunto y no me responde. Esta ahí, parado. Simplemente mirándome con esos ojos. Esos ojos aqua, esos ojos que hacen que me pierda. Su pelo dorado. Su pálida piel. Y me sonríe.

"¿¿Quatre?" repito.

"espero que seas feliz con Heero y espero que Duo te perdone"

Aquella voz resuena en la habitación, ni siquiera movió sus labios, ¿estare soñando? ¿Me he vuelto ya lo suficientemente loco?

"yo..."

Camino lentamente hacia él, sin prisa alguna, para que ese momento durase, pero cuando doy el tercer paso, la figura se desvanece. Aún intento asimilar lo que he visto, pero no hay nada que debo asimilar, Quatre está muerto, y apuesto que eso debió ser su espirito o fantasma, yo que sé. Ó... talvez Quatre siga vivo, y simplemente alucino cosas por la droga.

Y nuevamente, escucho aquella voz en mi cabeza, mi Némesis, mi propia maldición.

_Esta muerto y jamás regresara_

_Vacía tu vergüenza, y vacía lo que queda de tu alma_

"¡Cállate!" le grito a la nada tapando mis oídos, cierro los ojos, y me hinco. El dolor es intenso, especialmente del lado izquierdo de mi cabeza. Todo comienza a dar vueltas y veo puntos de distintos colores frente a mí.

_¿¿Trowa? ¿¿Trowa estas bien? Escuché un grito_

Estoy consiente de la voz de Wufei, pero no entiendo lo que dice, las palabras me llegan, pero no las proceso. Intento levantarme en vano. Simplemente logro tambalearme más y pierdo el balance.

Todo se oscurece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Trowa! Abre la puerta!" gritó Wufei quien comienza a empujar la puerta más y más fuerte, '_Que le ha ocurrido? No se pudo haber matado, ¿verdad?¡ ¿Verdad!'_

"Trowa! Maldición!" gritó Wufei, golpeando la puerta con el pie, y abriéndola.

"Trowa..." Wufei camina hacia el cuerpo inconciente de Trowa. "Trowa despierta..." le dijo Wufei, tomándolo en sus brazos, "Barton..."

Los ojos de Trowa se abren lentamente, y mira a Wufei, "escuche en un grito" le dijo Wufei.

Trowa le sonrió un poco, y cerró los ojos nuevamente. Se durmió poco a poco.

Wufei levantó a Trowa y lo colocó en la cama.

"descansa" Wufei le susurró al oído, pero cuando hizo esto, percibió un olor extraño.

"¿que es esto?" se cuestionó Wufei, era un olor extraño, diferente, definitivamente, algo no normal en Trowa.

Wufei le levanto la camisa un poco y vio lo que temía, marcas. Marcas de uñas en sus costados, al parecer recientes, ya que aún seguían rojas.

"Trowa..." murmuró Wufei. Reconoció el olor, el olor de cerveza.

"no dirás... ¿verdad?" murmuró Trowa con los ojos cerrados.

Wufei le sonrió, "no..." Wufei sabía que si le decía a alguien más, Trowa se sentiría más incomodo.

Wufei salió de la habitación, y cerró la puerta detrás de él y bajó las escaleras.

"Hey Wu! Como está Trowa? Escuché...

"si, lo se... gritos, pero ya se durmió" le dijo Wufei a Duo.

"¿estas bien?" le preguntó Wufei sentándose en la mesa al lado de Duo.

Duo miro al vacío. "Heero..."

"¿que pasa con él?"

"no ha sido el mismo últimamente, él ya ni siquiera me abraza por las noches, se que es una persona muy reservada, pero ya se había estado abriendo, ¿no? Ya no... Quiere tocarme..." Duo terminó, no estando seguro si quería continuar.

"mm..."

"Temo que... es decir, él ha estado, muy preocupado por Trowa, tal vez demasiado, lo que me lleva a pensar que Heero ama a Trowa, y no quiero que él me deje"

"no puedes evitar que las personas tengan sentimientos por los demás"

"no, no lo entiendes, yo amo a Heero, pero si se va con Trowa solo porque el esta solo, si dice que ama a Trowa solo porque esta 'disponible' significa que él siempre lo amo, y a mi solo me uso" los ojos de Duo comenzaron a vidriarse, "yo le di mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma... ¿Wu? ¿Acaso es justo?"

Wufei lo miró, simpatía en sus ojos, y lentamente negó con la cabeza, "con los sentimientos no se deben de jugar, Maxwell, pero piénsalo bien, ¿crees que Barton realmente aceptaría a Heero?"

"no lo se..."

"por cierto, ¿donde esta Heero?"

"salió desde temprano, no se a donde a fue, no estaba cuando yo desperté esta mañana"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heero se encontraba en las oficinas de los Preventivos, estaba en la sala principal, frente a la computadora principal. Los dedos presionando las teclas que ya sabía de memoria.

Miraba la pantalla de la computadora que estaba en el escritorio y en la pared de frente.

"¿donde estas?" murmuró Heero. "se que estas vivo, lo se"

_Mapa del área de la colonia L-10_

Tecleó Heero.

_Enter_

"mm... reportes sobre la explosión, posibles... mapa..."

_Clic_

El mapa del área de la colonia L-10 apareció en la pantalla. En otra ventana abrió los reportes de la explosión que había encontrado, "la explosión tuvo un radio de... 200 kilómetros, la colonia mas cercana es L-9..."

_Colonia L-9_

Tecleó Heero.

_Enter_

"gobierno interno de la colonia..."

_Enter_

**_Entre contraseña:_**

Heero tecleó la contraseña. Fácilmente entro a la computadora madre de la colonia.

"Reporte de explosiones..."

"excelente, _'cuerpo encontrado vagando cerca del área L-9, nombre desconocido, edad de 18-20 años, descripción: pelo güero, ojos azules'_ Quatre, no hay duda. _'Hospital Santa Ana, colonial L-9'_ sigue vivo."

Heero imprimió lo que necesitaba, la información del hospital, y la localización. Rápidamente salió de la oficina de los Preventivos.

"OH Heero! Que haces aquí tan temprano? No trabajas hoy"

Heero se volteó para encontrarse con Lady Une.

"olvide unas cosas en la oficina" mintió Heero volteándose hacia la salida, mientras Lady Une lo veía con curiosidad.

'_Enemigo: Quatre Raberba Winner'._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya eran las 11 de la mañana, Trowa no había bajado a desayunar, Duo y Wufei ya comenzaban a preocuparse.

Duo subió al segundo piso, para revisar a Trowa. No había hecho ningun sonido desde que Wufei lo vio en la mañana. Duo llegó a la puerta y estaba a punto de girar la perilla, pero ésta lo hizo antes de que Duo lo tocara y la puerta se abrió.

Duo alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con Trowa, y noto que sus ojos estaban algo hinchados, en otras palabras, había estado sollozando al menos las útlimas dos horas, Duo lo miró. Trowa le regresó la mirada.

"Haz de tener hambre!" dijo Duo desviando su mirada. Tomó la mano de Trowa en la suya y bajó las escaleras rápidamente, Trowa simplemente lo siguió silencioso.

Wufei lo miró asombrado, Trowa por fin había salido de la habitación.

Trowa se sentó en la silla, en la cual siempre se había sentado, sin embargo, Trowa notó que una silla, había sido removida, solo había cuatro. Solo había cuatro.

Trowa miró a su alrededor frenético buscando la silla. Aquella silla que siempre estaba a su lado, aquella silla donde su ángel se sentaba.

"¿¿Donde esta?" preguntó Trowa casi gritando.

"¿donde esta que?" preguntó Wufei calmado.

"La... silla" murmuró Trowa y salió de la cocina. Habían quitado la silla, pensó Trowa, quieren sacar a Quatre de sus vidas, no quieren sentir ese dolor, porque?... porque yo si quiero sentirlo? Tal vez porque es lo único que me queda de él..?

Mientras Trowa salía de la cocina, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y se encontró con Heero. Se quedaron mirando mutuamente. Hasta que Trowa decidió ignorarlo y siguió con su viaje ida a su cuarto.

Heero entró a la cocina, donde supuso que Duo y Wufei estarían.

"Donde has estado?

"fui, a la oficina" respondió Heero evadiendo la preocupada mirada de Duo. No quería mentirles, si al meno Lady Une no lo haya visto ahí, pudo haber dicho que salió a caminar o algo por estilo.

"a que? Al menos pudiste haber avisado"

"perdona" murmuró Heero ignorando la pregunta de Duo, "que le pasó a Trowa?"

Duo frunció el ceño, esto lo estaba cansando, me ignora, y de lo único que pregunta, es de Trowa, pensó Duo. Así que rápidamente se levantó de la silla y salió.

"Yui amas a Trowa?" preguntó Wufei.

Heero lo miró 'sorprendido'. "por supuesto que no! Estoy con Duo"

"y eso que?"

"Trowa, esta afrontando problemas en este momento, que no puede manejar por si solo, es nuestro deber ayudarle"

"pues Duo no lo ve de esa forma"

"que quieres decir?" mintió, como si no supiera lo que pasara.

Wufei lo miró a Heero, "sabes lo sensible que Duo es, sabes que puede ser herido, sabes que es una persona honesta, no puedes evitar lo que sientes por Trowa, pero realmente eres un bastardo al dejar a Duo por Trowa, es decir, tan facil seria olvidarlo? Que no lo entiendes? Heero...

"cállate..."

Wufei lo miro, "esto te duele..."

"cállate, soy el soldado perfecto y consigo lo que quiero" le dijo Heero. Wufei lo miró confundido, que quería decir con eso?

"Yui!" grito Wufei antes de que Heero saliera de la cocina, pero fue ignorado.

Y por fin lo entendió, se estaban desmoronando, sin Quatre, sin Quatre los expilotos Gundam no eran un grupo, eran solo 4 personas que habían peleado juntas y que intentaban seguir con sus vidas. Intentar.

Quatre los unía, sin embargo, Quatre ya no estaba, Trowa estaba devastado, Heero estaba molesto y Duo desilusionado. Wufei nunca se sintió cómodo al saber que los demás tenían a su 'pareja'. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero al parecer, no era muy cómodo después de todo.

Las únicas personas que el había amado estaban muertas. Primero su esposa, asesinada. y Trieze...

Wufei no quería pensar en eso. Y se quedo solo en la cocina, aun temía que Heero hiciera algo que los destruyera mas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche llego rápido, Trowa como siempre apenas y comió con Duo a su lado. Aun recordaba la mirada de Heero que en cierto modo, padecía un poco de dolor. Nuevamente quería olvidarse de todo eso. Ya no quería sentir este dolor, solo ha pasado un día, dos días, que día era hoy?... ya se estaba volviendo loco.

Tal vez, si me vuelvo lo suficiente loco, los chicos me llevaran a un, manicomio y ya no tendría que pensar en todo lo demás. Estará seguro, pensó Trowa. Miro el baño, donde tenia las bolsas de drogas de la noche pasada escondidas.

Se levanto a atreverse a tomar algo de marihuana, pero justo en el momento que abrió la puerta del baño, la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Gracias destino, pensó Trowa irónicamente.

Heero estaba ahí en la puerta parado. Mirándolo con esos ojos que le recordaban a su pequeño, Trowa sabia que Heero solo mostraba y mostraría esos ojos con el. Ni con Wufei, ni con... Duo.

"Que quieres?" pregunto Heero, acercándose a Trowa peligrosamente.

"A... a que te refieres?" pregunto Trowa sintiéndose amenazado, cerrando la puerta detrás de el, mirando a Heero con temor y recargándose sobre la puerta, Heero extendió sus brazos hasta que sus manos toparon con la puerta, así que Trowa quedo en medio de ellos, Heero cerro la distancia entre el y Trowa. Estaban a un par de centímetros.

La respiración de Trowa se agito mas, no quería estar cerca de nadie, no quería ser tocado por nadie. No quería.

"VETE!" grito Trowa empujando a Heero, tirándolo al suelo. "No quiero que me toques!"

Duo abrió un poco la puerta para echar un vistazo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"NO QUIERO QUE ME SIGAS, NO QUIERO QUE TE ME ACERQUES! NO QUIERO QUE ME HABLES! NO QUIERO QUE ME AMES! SOLO ALEJATE DE MI HEERO! ALEJATE!" grito Trowa con todas sus fuerzas y los ojos de Duo se abrieron en shock, y sus ojos se comenzaron a vidriar.

"No quiero... que tu salgas lastimado también Heero, no quiero que Duo, salga lastimado, toda persona que he amado a perecido, asi como Quatre... o te vas de mi vida, o yo te mando a la otra vida!" grito Trowa, jadeando por respirar. El enojo y el cansancio apoderándose de su cuerpo.

Duo cerró la puerta lentamente detrás de el para evitar el sonido, tenia razón, Heero nunca lo amo. Una sola lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Ahora que iba a hacer? Dejar a Heero para que se pudra en su miseria de que nadie acepte su 'amor'?

"Maldición" murmuró Duo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: bien, me canse

Au revoir

Reviewen!


	4. Save the Soul

**Love Chain**

**Por Ichia**

Capitulo 4: Save the soul

* * *

"maldición... maldición... maldición... maldición..." murmuraba Duo con los ojos vidriosos caminando rápidamente por el pasillo hasta parar frente a un puerta.

"... maldición... maldición..." Duo tocó la puerta desesperadamente por una respuesta.

"_ya voy, ya voy"_

La puerta se abrió finalmente para encontrarse con Wufei.

"Maxwell¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Wufei viendo a Duo tan sensible.

"Heero..." respondió Duo lenta y calladamente.

"esto... bueno, pasa Mawell" le dijo Wufei haciéndose a un lado. Duo se sentó en la cama, intentando calmarse un poco.

"me agrada" murmuró Duo mirando a Wufei.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Wufei cerrando la puerta.

"tu pelo, deberías dejártelo suelto más seguido"

"OH... bueno, estoy seguro que no viniste a hablar de mi pelo"

Duo negó con la cabeza.

"ahora... ¿Qué hizo?"

"¡lo sabía¡Sabía que Heero amaba a Trowa y no hice nada!"

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro?" le cuestionó sentándose al lado de Duo en la cama.

"pues... los escuché hablar en la habitación... de Trowa... hace unos... min...u..." Duo no pudo terminar la oración pues rompió a llorar. "... y... Trowa..."

"déjame adivinar... Trowa le negó"

"bueno... si¿Cómo supiste?" preguntó Duo confundido.

"porque recién, Quatre murió. Heero pensó que Trowa estaría devastado y lo está, pero quiso aprovechar la situación, y no pensó en Trowa, no pensó como él se sentiría, quién esta desechado y al borde de la locura, no creo que después de lo que pasó con Quatre, Trowa acepte a quien sea así como si nada."

"..." Duo lo miró, "¿y esta es la parte donde gritas 'injusticia'?"

"será mejor que hables con Heero" le dijo Wufei ignorando el pequeño chiste del trenzado.

"no puedo, no podré... verle a la cara"

"Pues tienes que hacerlo" Wufei lo abrazó, "antes de que Heero cometa un enorme error" le dijo Wufei recordando la platica con Heero.

"¿a que te refieres?"

"pues..."

"_NOOOOOO! NOOO!"_ gritó una voz desde la otra habitación.

* * *

"no quiero que nadie más salga herido... ya suficiente gente salió lastimada durante la guerra... nadie... debió morir... ¡no se supone que sea así!" Trowa ya estaba llorando de desesperación.

Heero se levantó del suelo y lo abrazó. Tal vez haya sido la necesidad de ser sostenido por alguien, de ser abrazado, de ser querido, pero Trowa aún así, Trowa no le abrazó de regreso, y dejó que Heero lo llevase a la cama a asentarse.

Y pensándolo bien, Trowa no creyó que eso haya sido una buena idea.

"¿Por qué Heero?" preguntó Trowa.

Heero no comprendió¿Por qué lo abrazó¿Por qué lo amó¿Por qué que?

"¿Por qué tuvo que morir, Heero?" preguntó Trowa.

"..."

"¿Por qué...?" volvió a preguntar Trowa.

"no... no lo sé"

Heero no sabía y dudaba en poder responderle, no le agradaba que la persona que le guste estuviese sufriendo por su ex amante.

"... Trowa..." Heero puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Trowa y su mano se dirigió hacia su pecho.

"Heero... ¿Qué haces?" preguntó Trowa algo alarmado.

La mano de Heero empujo el pecho de Trowa hasta que éste quedó recostado en la cama.

"Heero..."

"Déjate llevar" murmuró en el oído de Trowa mientras se recostaba sobre Trowa.

"¿Qué!" Trowa comenzó a asustarse, como las cosas... ¿porqué las cosas cambian tan rápido?

"Déjame Heero... por favor" Trowa no estaba en posición de pelear. La mano de Heero que estaba en su pecho comenzó a abrir los botones de su camisa, y a lamer la carne expuesta.

"Heero... no, por favor¡detente!" Trowa cerró los ojos mientras sintió que algo mojado corrió por su mejilla.

'_otra vez no, no por favor'_ Trowa pensó.

"¡YA¡HEERO¡BA-" Una invasora lengua interrumpió a Trowa, haciendo que se desesperase más.

'_porque... porque Trowa... ¿Por qué no me amas?'_

* * *

**FlashBack**

"vaya Nanashi, has trabajado muy duro toda la noche, deberías de... tomarte un 'descanso' je" dijo una voz detrás del tal Nanashi.

"no, seguiré un poco más, ya casi termino la programación del panel derecho" le respondió el joven volteándose.

"vamos..." El otro mecánico se dirigió hacia Nanashi, quien tenia sus ojos verdes bien puestos en el hombre, viendo cada movimiento, cual era peligroso y cual era amenazador.

Era el más joven de todos los mecánicos que trabajaban aquí, y uno de los mejores. Fácilmente la mayoría de los otros trabajadores tenían el doble de edad que él.

Nanashi se levantó de donde estaba sentado en el suelo con la computadora y los cables.

"¿te ayudo, Jonathan?" preguntó un hombre detrás de Nanashi.

El tan Jonathan sonrió, "eso, me complacería"

Ambos hombres se acercaron a Nanashi quien busco una ruta de escape, a su lado izquierdo, estaba el Gundam HeavyArms de Trowa Barton, no podía salir por ahí, frente y detrás de él, se encontraban los mecánicos.

Claro, no era la primera vez que su cuerpo iba a ser torturado por la lujuria de otros hombres, no seria la primera vez en donde sus gritos serían ahogados por una hambruna sexual de alguien frente a él, pero ya no podía dejar que pasasen esas cosas.

Ahora, era mayor, era más fuerte, y más inteligente, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el lado derecho, mientras que los dos mecánicos le perseguían de cerca.

Nanashi divisó la puerta automática al final del pasillo, si la cruzaba, podría llegar a su habitación y encerrarse, pero justo cuando iba a llegar, la puerta se abrió y Nanashi colapsó con el cuerpo.

"ugh..." Nanashi fue sostenido de sus brazos por los dos mecánicos.

"¡Hey Trowa! Nos has hecho un favor" dijo uno de ellos.

Nanashi alzó la mirada para encontrarse con dos ojos azules.

"Mm...Déjenlo" dijo la Trowa.

Sin una palabra más, ambos mecánicos soltaron a Nanashi quien rápidamente se resguardó detrás de Trowa Barton.

"¿Cuáles son sus asuntos con sin-nombre?" Trowa Barton preguntó de forma amenazante.

"pues... solo queríamos hablar con el pequeño"

"bueno, estoy seguro de que el no quiere hablar con ustedes, así que..."

"este bien, esta bien" ambos mecánicos se retiraron y Trowa llevó a Nanashi a su habitación y se sentaron en la cama.

"¿te tocaron?"

"no"

"¿te han tocado alguna vez?"

"..."

"¿Quiénes?"

"muchos"

Trowa lo abrazó, "no lo permitiré, nunca, cuanto tengamos la tierra, tu dominarás conmigo"

Nanashi alzó la mirada, esas palabras llenas de odio, llenas de determinación, conocía bien a Trowa Barton, muchos lo tomaban como alguien despiadado y quizás lo era, pero con él, nunca.

Nunca.

**Fin del FlashBack**

* * *

"¡NOOO¡¡BASTA HEERO¡NOO!" Trowa había roto a llorar, "¡NOOO!"

Trowa uso todas sus fuerzas para empujar a Heero de la cama tirándolo al suelo de boca, haciendo que se rompiera el labio y se acomodó la camisa.

* * *

**Colonia L-9**

"TROWA" gritó Quatre levantándose de la cama agitado, su corazón latía rápido y estaba sudando frió.

"Allah... Trowa... que te ha pasado... tengo que ir... tengo que verte" murmuró Quatre para sí y lentamente se levantó de la cama dolorosamente.

"señor..." dijo la enfermera en turno entrando al cuarto de Quatre.

"¡señor Winner!" La enfermera corrió hacia Quatre, intentando recostarlo y calmarlo.

"¡no puede, no debería levantarse, señor!" la enfermera le advirtió.

'_usted no entiende, yo tengo que...'_ pensó Quatre, "por favor, debo irme"

"aún esta herido, el señor Greenwood esta intentando contactar a la tierra, pero como vera, es una colonia muy lejos y la comunicación no es tan buena, señor Winner, a los primeros que intentaremos contactar será a su familia y nadie más"

"¿Cuánto tardaría?"

"semanas, pero no se preocupe, porque usted debe estar en reposo, al menos dos semanas más"

Quatre resistió la urgencia de irse, sabía que algo andaba mal con Trowa, el dolor le carcomía el alma, pero no podía hacer nada. No podía imaginarse el dolor que su amado sentía, _'debe pensar que estoy muerto... Trowa, quien sea que te haya lastimado...'_

**

* * *

Tierra**

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, y Duo y Wufei entraron. Heero yacía en el suelo, sus pantalones medios abiertos, y Trowa... petrificado en la cama, llorando, sonrojado y obviamente asustado.

"Heero..." murmuró Duo. No podía... no quería creer lo que estaba viendo, quería que todo fuese una mentira. Heero lo volteó a ver su respiración agitada.

"yo..."

Duo salió de la habitación, no queriendo ver la confrontación. No podría...

"¿Qué...Qué carajo crees que haces Yui!" gritó Wufei enfadado.

"yo..." Heero se levantó del suelo, y se limpió el rastro de sangre que tenía hasta su mejilla, mientras tanto, Trowa estaba inmóvil en la cama, templando incontrolablemente.

"hn... ¿Qué crees que hago, Wufei¡¡Amo a Trowa!"

"¿Qué!... ¿Trowa?" Wufei lo volteó a mirar, Trowa tenía los ojos cerrados, aún temblando, "¿esto... esto es amor, Heero¿Cuál... Cuál es tu problema?"

"déjanos en paz, Wufei" le respondió Heero.

"¡ja¿Y dejarte aquí con Trowa, solos?" le dijo, "será mejor... será mejor que te vayas y hables con Duo"

"¿Quién es Duo?"

Wufei quedó en shock. Lo decía tan... tan natural. Tan calmadamente y eso, fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no iba a permitir que por culpa de una muerte, todos se desintegraran, Quatre no querría eso.

"Sal de la habitación Heero" amenazó Wufei mientras que Heero solo lo miró indiferente.

"¡SAL!"

Wufei volteó a ver a Trowa quien había gritado. Heero también volteó sorprendido hacia Trowa, "pero... amor..." murmuró Heero.

"¡VETE!" gritó Trowa desesperado, llorando y cubriéndose con la sábana de la cama. Heero. Herido y derrotado, no tiene más opción que retirarse, pero antes de salir, le mira a Wufei con odio y sale de la habitación.

Wufei se acercó cautelosamente a Trowa, su difícil respiración es el único sonido que se hace notar. Al llegar a la orilla de cama. Wufei le abrazó.

"no quieres estar cerca de él"

Trowa negó con la cabeza.

"¿quieres regresar al circo con Catherine?"

Trowa asentó con la cabeza.

"bien, mañana en la mañana llamaré a Catherine"

"Wufei..."

"me quedaré contigo esta noche si es lo que te preocupa, cerraré con llave"

Trowa se recostó en su lado de la cama, y Wufei notó que el otro lado estaba intacto, así que cerró con llave como había dicho, tomo unas sabanas, cobijas y almohadas que estaban en el armario y las colocó en el suelo.

* * *

"¡ESTÚPIDO¡ESTÚPIDO HEERO!" 

Duo bajó las escaleras apresurado, llorando incontrolablemente, "¿Cómo... Cómo se atreve?" Duo gritó, afortunadamente, no escuchó el argumento sobre "quien es Duo", pero estaba furioso, no sabia que hacer, entonces, vio la oficina de Heero, la puerta media abierta, lo cuál le pareció extraño, pero como normalmente Heero la mantenía cerrada, la curiosidad y la rabia lo dominaron.

Tomado por furia, Duo comenzó a tirar los papeles, archivos y folders que se encontraban a la vista, intentando desatar su furia.

"¡PENDEJO!" Duo gritó, "¡Estúpido¡AGH!"

Duo tiró un fólder, el cual derramó hojas de un mapa e información, pero lo que le llamó la atención a Duo fue la fecha que estaba en el fólder.

"¿la fecha de hoy?" Duo tomo las hojas y el fólder, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla.

"¿el mapa de la colonia L-9?" se preguntó Duo, "¿Por qué Heero tiene esto?" Duo le dio vuelta a la pagina, "cuerpo encontrado vagando cerca del área L-9, nombre desconocido, edad de 18-20 años, descripción: pelo güero, ojos azules..." Duo miró los papeles asombrado, "Qua...tre..."

"OH por dios... ¡Quatre!... sigue vivo... sigue... vivo… ¡Heero lo sabía! Y aún así, dejo que Trowa..."

Duo frunció el ceño, guardó los papeles en el fólder y salió de la oficina, se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y tomó su abrigo.

"¿A dónde vas?"

La respiración de Duo se capturó, y se volteó. Encontró a Heero al pie de las escaleras, mirándolo. Duo quería correr hacia él, decirle que aún lo amaba, y que haría lo que sea por él, haría lo que sea para recuperar su amor, pero no podía y no debía.

"Voy a..." Duo murmuró, "a arreglar las cosas" y con eso, Duo se marchó de la casa rumbo a la colonia L-9.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

1. La cronología de la historia no es muy importante, así que, solo han pasado unos 3 días desde la muerte de Quatre.

2.- El flashback solo fue poco antes de la operación meteoro como lo habrán notado.

3.- Creo que eso es todo, manden reviews! Siempre estoy abierta para comentarios y correos. happy Face


End file.
